I'm Here For You
by VinylDashXD
Summary: Eponine wakes up from a dream about her parents, who have recently been arrested, abusing her like they used to do when she was a child back in France. She calls Stiles who comes over to comfort her, well that was the original idea, they end up comforting each other with snacks and a movie.


I'm Here For You.

NOTICE: This is a Les Mis and Teen Wolf crossover, I love both Les Mis and Teen Wolf and I don't see this crossover a lot so I wanted to write about them! Plus this is kinda dedicated to a friend of mine (you know who you are, love you xDD)

WARNING: THIS ONE SHOT CONTAINS MENTIONS OF ABUSE, DRINKING, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, DEPRESSION AND DEATH! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!

Prompt: Stiles calms Eponine down after they have a bad dream.

Eponine woke up in a sweating fit, her breathing rapid, heart racing. She frantically looked around the area she was in, she calmed down a little and looked at her bedside, her phone sat on her table with a lamp and book, she reached for her phone and turned it on the time read 3:35 AM, she couldn't get back to sleep now so she thought she would call the only person that came to mind.

"S-Stiles?" Eponine stuttered.

"'Nine? Why are you calling me at 3:35 in the morning? Is everything okay?" He asked with concern.

"No, not really, um...can you come over? I know it's late but I don't want to be alone right now…" she trailed off.

"I'll be down in 5 minutes." he said, Eponine didn't need to see him to know that he was smiling.

The 5 minutes passed quickly and soon enough Stiles was at Eponine's house, Eponine was still in her room waiting, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." she answered.

The door opened and Stiles entered her room. "Hey, are you okay?"

Eponine shook her head, Stiles gently closed her door and walked towards her bed, he awkwardly looked between her and her bed as if asking her if he can sit down, she lightly smiled at his awkwardness and nodded, saying that he can sit down.

"What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream again?" Stiles questioned.

Eponine nodded, "It was about my parents…..again." she sighed "I'm sorry I called you so late about the same thing again."

"Hey there's no need to apologise, I understand believe me…" Stiles explained sadly looking down slightly, Eponine noticed this and asked him if he's okay he simply nodded and said its nothing for her to worry about, she knew something was up but decided not to push him into a conversation he didn't want to get into.

"If you ever want to talk about it then you can always come to me, I may not be the best advice giver on the planet but if you need to rant about anything then i'm here to listen." she reassured him.

"Thanks 'Nine." Stiles smiled and she returned it, Stiles cleared his throat "anyways enough about me I came here for you and to help you, not you listening to my ramblings, so, talk, rant away, I'm here and I'm listening."

"Well...it was my same old same old dream, my parents running the pub and me being a kid and them constantly shouting at me, abusing me, forcing me to taste test the disgusting alcohol that became an escape for me in the end, the usual…" she started, Stiles nodded taking note at any changes or similarities.

"It feels like these dreams about them are never going away anytime soon." Eponine said doubtfully, her eyes started burning with tears, Stiles noticed this and wiped her tears away with his thumb, he put his hand in his pocket and brought out a packet of tissues and gave one to her, he set the tissues down in the middle of them on the bed.

"Hey listen to me, you don't need to worry about your parents anymore, as soon as my dad through their asses in jail Melissa immediately took you in, you have her and Scott now, you don't need your parents you have a new family now." Stiles started, Eponine laughed a little when he mentioned Melissa.

Stiles continued "the dreams will go away, trust me they will, I went through exactly what you're going through, I had dreams about someone from my past and I too thought they would never go away, I told my dad about them and he told me that they will pass with time, and they did, of course I had to go to therapy due to the constant suicidal thoughts I had and I dumbly attempted suicide as soon as my dad walked into the bathroom because I didnt lock the door...I will never forget what my therapist told me to do to stop the dreams, suprisingly it actually worked…" He explained.

Eponine looked at Stiles with concern and interest, she never interrupted him and just listened to his story, knowing that the story had a purpose into helping her but also knowing that this story had some sort of importance to him and she respected that, when she noticed the pause at the end she nodded for him to continue.

"...She told me that if i wrote my dreams down then I can keep track of them and when they progress, then i can notice if there was any changes and if there were then they were going away, kind of like how when you know when a thunderstorm is going away by how long it takes for the thunder to rumble after the lightning strikes, but anyways she told me to try the method to see if it works, she warned me that it doesn't always work and if it doesn't then I should still write them down and talk to her about them instead, as I said, it worked and they eventually went away, the last time I saw her I thanked her for taking the dreams away and I also thanked her for helping me with my, at the time, suicidal thoughts and depression, the point of it all is maybe you can try what i did, write your dreams down and when or if they progress, see if anything in the dreams change and if they do, you'll know they're going away."

"W-What if it doesn't work?" Eponine nervously asked.

"Then talk to someone about them, talk to Scott, Allison, Cosette, Me, anyone you know and close with." Stiles concluded.

"Okay." Eponine nodded with a small smile, Stiles returned it but soon dropped it and looked down, there was a silence in the room for a bit until Stiles broke it.

"My mom.."

"What?" Eponine furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, she knew that Stiles' mom was a difficult topic to talk about so she was confused as to why he would bring her up.

"My mom… the person I dreamt about was my mom, I blamed myself for the longest of time for her death, my dad thought that that was the reason why I would dream about her…" He admitted, tears slowly falling down his cheeks.

Eponine gave him a sympathetic smile and, like he did for her before, wiped his cheeks with her thumb and got a tissue from the packet from before, he gave her a kind smile.

"Thanks." He laughed, he wiped his face and cleared his eyes and sighed, "God, I came here for you and I've ended up talking more about me than you, I'm a mess, I'm sorry."

"No it's okay, there's nothing to be sorry for." Eponine assured him.

"Anyways shall it be the usual?" Stiles asked with a smile.

Eponine nodded excitedly knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Okay i'll be back in a bit." Stiles got up and walked out of her room and went downstairs, a few minutes passed and Stiles came back with a tray, which had two mugs of chamomile tea, a selection of chocolate bars and a plate of nachos with cheese and salsa source in one hand and a plastic bag in the other, Eponine got up from her bed to help Stiles by taking the tray and set it down on the foot of the bed, Stiles reached into the plastic bag and got out, of course, the Star Wars box set, it wasn't Eponine's favourite franchise but she only watched it because it made Stiles happy.

Stiles went to put the first movie on and Eponine made room for him on the bed next to her, they both sat on the bed, legs crossed with the tray in front of them, they finished their snacks and tea in the first half of the movie, the second half Eponine fell asleep. Stiles looked to his right to see Eponine asleep, he laughed quietly to himself and shook his head, he got off the bed and pulled the duvet over her, he turned took out the DVD and put it back in its box and turned the TV off, collected the tray with their half empty tea mugs and eaten snacks, he put the box set back into the bag and quickly wrote Eponine a note before leaving her room and closed the door gently behind him, he went downstairs and put the empty chocolate packets in the trash, the empty nacho plate in the sink and tray back in the cupboard, he put his shoes back on and left the house.

Eponine woke up a few minutes after Stiles left, she looked around for Stiles seeing that he was gone she noticed the note on her bedside she picked it up and turned her lamp on to read it, it said: ' 'Nine, You fell asleep through the second half of Star Wars, I decided to leave when I noticed you were asleep, it's not really my place to stay the night without permission or without making it weird but I think that's just me, anyways I hope you sleep well and I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm here for you, whenever you need me 'Nine, never forget that.  
Goodnight. ~Stiles.'  
Eponine smiled to herself when she finished reading the note and fell asleep smiling, she slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

~ FIN ~ 


End file.
